


I've Got You

by WaywardJellyfish



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Comfort, Cuddles, Demons, Fear, M/M, Ryan is terrified of demons, Sallie House, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardJellyfish/pseuds/WaywardJellyfish
Summary: When Buzzfeed Unsolved takes Shane and Ryan to one of the most haunted (and possibly possessed) houses in the country, Ryan is faced with the prospect of demons and a long, sleepless night. Shane tries to help.





	I've Got You

Ryan screamed at exactly 1:37 AM. He knew this because he was monitoring his watch intently. If he allowed his mind to wander for even a moment or two, it would instantly snap back to the image of the gaunt, empty face reportedly seen in the house. He would remember where he was. What had happened here. Terror would seize at his heart and take hold in his lungs, plunging him into a state of panic.  
He just needed to make it through the night, and to do that, he busied himself with the illuminated digits of his watch. He slowly counted as each minute ticked past, his eyes tracing the numbers over and over again.  
And so that was why, when the loud, sharp crack echoed through the ceiling above him, he knew exactly what time it was.  
It sounded like a footstep. Like something set its weight into the floor with the purpose of forward motion and god did Ryan scream. Fear twisted like a knife in his back and his blood was suddenly on fire with instinctual adrenaline.  
He jolted upright in an effort to get away. To go somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but the Sallie House.  
Even if his startled shout of terror wasn't enough to wake the man sleeping next to him, Ryan's panicked flailing certainly was.  
Shane was up in an instant, pushing out of his sleeping bag to make a grab for his friend.  
"Ryan!" His voice was clouded and foggy with sleep, "Ryan man, oh my god, what's wrong? What..? Calm down..."  
Ryan was breathing heavily. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes. The smaller man's heart was aching in its effort to beat out of his chest and his hands were fisted tightly in his blanket.  
"I... I'm sorry..." Shame began to creep over him as the initial shock of the moment wore off. Shane was still staring at him with wide, worried eyes, one arm outstretched in an almost protective gesture.  
"Jesus, Ryan..." Shane released the breath he'd been holding. "You scared the shit out of me."  
"I heard a noise... I... fuck. That's on camera, isn't it?"  
His voice trailed off slightly into a high, forced laugh, the way it always did when he was afraid.  
"I'm so sorry I woke you up." His voice was thick with emotion.  
Shane lowered his hand with a soft sigh.  
"Ryan... we can leave if you don't want to do this anymore. It's okay, there's no shame in it."  
The other man shook his head, rubbing at his eyes.  
"No... no it's okay. It's okay; I'm fine. I'm fine, Shane."  
He emphasized when, even in the darkness, he could make out the critical squint in his friend's eyes.  
"Okay," he replied, all trace of his usual sarcasm gone, "but if you really want to, please don't hesitate to say something."  
He slid back into his sleeping bag, ghosting a hand over Ryan's shoulder.  
"Your mental health is what's most important here."  
Ryan was silent for a moment, digesting the words.  
"Of course... thank you."  
He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to still the tremble in his hands. He gingerly pulled one of the blankets up and over him, sinking beneath it. Shadows seemed to be made of liquid here and darted ominously in the corners of your eyes. At least beneath the blanket, he could be sure he wasn't looking at any demons.  
He lay there for a few minutes, watching them pass by slowly on his wrist and listening to Shane's gentle breathing beside him.  
Of course he had to scream. Of course he has started to cry. He had never been more terrified or more ashamed. Damnit.  
He sniffled softly to himself. He was a grown man. He had screamed out loud. He was still inside the Sallie House.  
"Ryan?" Shane spoke suddenly beside him.  
"... Yeah?" The smaller man's voice was slightly muffled by the blanket.  
"Come here."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Come over here."  
Ryan hesitantly shifted over a bit, looking out of his protective covering so that his eyes could meet Shane's.  
"I already told you, I can stay here for-"  
Shane reached an arm across Ryan's waist. He didn't say anything. Didn't break eye contact. He slowly and purposefully placed his long fingers on the sole of Ryan's back.  
"Shane, man, what are you-"  
"Shhh. Just come here."  
He pulled slightly, and to his own overwhelming surprise, Ryan followed it. He found himself flush against Shane's chest, held in place by his arm. Heat crept over his face, but in the pitch black room, it went unnoticed.  
Shane must have sensed the sudden tension in his friend. He began to rub soft circles into his back. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.  
His heart twisting for a different reason, Ryan buried his face into the taller man's chest. Everything about him was comforting. The soft, steady beat of his heart. The warmth of his skin, the overwhelming feeling of safety.  
The line had been crossed. The one they had been teetering for months now, sharing hotel rooms, sometimes forced to occupy the same bed. Spending plane rides and nights in strange cities together like Ryan always dreamed he would with someone he truly loved. Going on adventures. Ryan and Shane. Shane and Ryan.  
The words rolled over in his head as he tried to move impossibly closer, his legs wrapping around Shane's and his hand coming up to curl into his shirt.  
Shane was real. He was here. He was tangible and alive and holding Ryan close and for a moment, he forgot where he was.  
Shane laughed softly. "Eager there, are we?"  
"Shut up."  
"No way. I'm the personality of this series. Without me, you'd just be the boring narrator spewing conspiracy theories left and right."  
That got a laugh out of Ryan.  
"No, without you I would be alone and afraid."  
Shane snorted, burying his nose into soft black hair and pressing a kiss to the other man's forehead.  
"Go to sleep. I've got you."  
"You always do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on here... ever. Any comments? Questions? Requests...? I'm not sure how any of this works yet. 
> 
> ~ Colleen


End file.
